


Jersey Boy

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confident Tsukishima, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, French Kissing, I can write cute stories AND porn !, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Yamaguchi, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Tsukki is so full of himself, Volleyball Dorks in Love, boyfriend shirt, honestly I don't know what to tag except it's cute and porny !, honestly it's just porn ..., i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi wears Kei's jersey because he likes his scent, Kei knows an effective way to keep his scent from fading.<br/>~~~~~<br/>I've written this at 4 a.m. and honestly it's just two dorks making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Tsukkiyama Week 2016 - Prompt: Cosplay  
> Not Beta'd yet! (will update the beta'd version shortly) All mistakes are mine!  
> Enjoy~

“Congratulation on being one of the top first years in the prefecture!” Yamaguchi said joyfully when Kei entered the room.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed, not even registering Yamaguchi's words. “What is this?” He pointed at his boyfriend's outfit which was only composed of a volleyball jersey, _his_ volleyball jersey and only the top!

“Boyfriend shirt!” He grinned. “I've always wanted to try it! Look! Look!” He gave a little spin to show his outfit. 

Kei notice d that he  was wearing nothing underneath and ha d full view o f  his  boyfriend's  cute butt.  It  was dangerous … 

 

“So,” he said, hugging Yamaguchi around his waist, “why the jersey?”

“Because it smells like you.”

“Really?” Kei whispers in Yamaguchi's ear. “Do you know what also smells like me?”

“No, what?” The brunet asked between two breaths. Kei was trailing kisses down his neck and it was making him crazy.

“Me.”

“Oh really?” Yamaguchi chuckled

“Yep.” Kei bit his boyfriend's neck earning a cute moan from the brunet. “But unlike a simple piece of clothing, I can bathe you in my sent all day, without it fading away.”

“I would love that,” Yamaguchi said before kissing Kei passionately.

The brunet slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth and let out a soft whimper when he felt their tongues wrapped around each other.

_Not bad_ , Kei thought.

Yamaguchi wasn't the bold type when it came to sexy times so it was quite unexpected but Kei was smart enough to know when to shut up and enjoy what was given to him. So he let his boyfriend take the lead and accepted the kiss.

Yamaguchi was tickling the roof of his mouth and traced Kei's teeth with his tongue. The brunet was so into it, he twined his tongue around Kei's over and over again.

Kei was so focused on the sensation procured by the kiss he didn't noticed that they had changed position. Yamaguchi had removed his clothes (how?), laid him down on the bed and was now straddling him. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavily. Kei licked his lips.

“I thought you wanted my sent all over you,” he said.

“I do,” Yamaguchi smiled. “But today is your day Mr Top of the prefecture, so let me take care of everything.”

Yamaguchi searched for the bottle of lube in the drawer of the bedside table, uncapped the bottle and squeezed a fair amount into his hand. He gently stimulated his entrance before putting two fingers in.

“You're getting used to it pretty quickly now,” Kei remarked.

“And whose fault do you think it is?”

“You should thank me.” Kei grinned

“Show off! Now shut up and watch!”

Kei had a really good view from where he was lying. Yamaguchi's dick was visible under the jersey and it was twitching happily every time he moved his fingers.

Kei stretched his hand to touch it but the brunet slapped his lover's hand.

“What the- Aren't you doing this for me?” Kei argued. It was like having candies in front of you and not being allowed to eat them. Pure torture.

“Precisely,” Yamaguchi said in a breathless but authoritative voice. “If you touch me I'll cum and then the fun will be over, so stay still and let me handle this. If you don't know what to do, put this on your dick.” He gave the bottle of lube to his boyfriend.

“Fine,” Kei sighed. It wasn't fair.

“Don't pout!”

“I'm not pouting!”

“What are you doing then?”

“Pleasuring myself in front of a cute boy I can't even touch.” he mumbled.

Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Don't lau-” Kei was cut off by Yamaguchi's lips on his.

The brunet traced his lips with his tongue. Kei refused to open his mouth, still pouting. Yamaguchi flicked his tongue along his lower lip and slipped it between them. Kei was greeting his teeth which made Yamaguchi chuckle again.

“I know you like my kisses,” he whispered against his lips. “Don't be mad, I'm ready now. Unless you don't want to …”

“I want to!”

God, this guy would be the death of him one day!

“Alright then.”

Yamaguchi slowly sank down on his boyfriend's cock. He stopped when it was fully inside of him, tried to adjust to it and look at Kei in the eyes.

“Don't you dare move,” he said. “I'm the one in charge tonight!”

The tall boy dug his nails into his hand to restrain himself from touching his lover.

“Yes sir.”

 

Yamaguchi started to move slowly up and down in Kei's lap. His cock was rock hard, bouncing against his stomach with each thrust.

Kei's breathing was rough, he was feeling good but the slow pace was pure torture. He tried to thrust his hips to see if Yamaguchi would do something to stop him again, but his boyfriend was so lost into pleasure that he didn't really noticed. Kei, then, thrust harder, trying to find _the_ good spot. He knew he had found it when Yamaguchi started to shudder uncontrollably and moan loudly.

“Wh-what?” The brunet tried to ask.

“This, sunshine, is one of Mr Top special skills,” he grinned. “Did you think you could compete with me, huh? Who do you think is in charge no- hummpf”

Yamaguchi held his boyfriend's head firmly and French kissed him aggressively as he swung his hips hard and without reservation.

“Shut up!” He growled.

“Tch!” Kei moved his hips in time with his, quickening the pace and deliberately hitting Yamaguchi's prostate.

“Oh … oh my … god!” The brunet cried. “This … feels … so … ah … good! You're not … ah … the top for nothing!”

“Told you!”

“Harder,” Yamaguchi whispered.

“What?”

“H-harder … please?” Yamaguchi was red from embarrassment.

“Why being so shy after all this? Don't be ashamed of taking pleasure when we're making love, it's probably the only time and place where you can really let go.” He pushed a strand of hair away from his lover's forehead and kissed him there.

Yamaguchi smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kei quickened his pace once more, thrusting deep and hard. They kissed again, sloppy, wet kisses. Yamaguchi was squeezing down on him so hard, Kei was about to cum. He reached for his lover's cock and started stroking it as he pounded hard in him.

“Tsukki … Ah … I'm gonna …”

“Me too …”

Their hips were perfectly in time. Yamaguchi's hips dropped at the precise moment Kei thrust up into him. The tall boy sank one last time into his lover's sweet spot before climaxing inside him. Soon after Yamaguchi followed him, screaming his name with his delicious voice.

Yamaguchi slumped down on Kei and sighed happily.

They stayed like this for a while, Kei gently stroking his lover's hair while Yamaguchi hummed softly.

Kei was starting to drift off to sleep when he noticed that Yamaguchi was looking at him with sparkly eyes.

“One more time!” he exclaimed.

 


End file.
